Rushton Family
The Rushton family are used in World 2: Reflections and belong to Pippy, however they are often used in the future. The living family consists of 9 siblings: Michael, Cain, Abel, Elijah, Joel, Gabriel, Victor, Paul and Cassidy Rushton. Their father died recently, and their mother abandoned them little over two years ago, unable to ‘take it’ any more as she explained the decision. Homes Purchased by Simon in the 1990s, this is currently the home of Cain, Paul and Cassidy Rushton. However, through out the years, the entire family have lived there. The house is old, probably built in the 1940s, and the house is far bigger than it looks. When Simon lived there, it was lavish and well cared for, but now Cain has let the standards slip and the house is mostly old wooden floorboards and peeling wallpaper. The house has over seven bedrooms, and two nurseries. There is also a large garden, where the children used to play. The house is not far from Chicago, Illinois, but still manages to have very little in the means of surroundings. Their second house was brought recently by Michael to house himself along with Elijah and Joel. It is very small in comparison to their true home, and this house is located in the inner suburbs of Phoenix, Arizona. The house is pleasantly enough furnished, and all three of them have their own room, along with a big enough kitchen-lounge. While the house is not what they would have chosen had they been given the choice, Michael has done his best to accommodate for all of Elijah and Joel's needs and make the house more welcoming to them both. While the third house was chosen by Michael as a good place for the three of them to live, it was Abel who legally purchased and owns the house. Located in the suburbs of Cheyenne, Wyoming, the house is yet again not one they would chose if they could, and it currently houses Abel, and twins Gabriel and Victor. The house is good enough, and habitable, and while Abel was less dedicated to making the house habitable, it is always in mild order, so everyone can find everything. While not spacious, all three brothers have their own room, although they share a bathroom and the kitchen is very small, but none of them enjoy cooking particularly, anyway. Background The father of the nine children, Simon Rushton, was born in the 1960s. He’d always been religious, and he met their mother, Alla Makarov, when they were both in their early twenties. The pair married young, but waited several years before having any children. Their first son, Michael, was born in 1997. Two years later, the pair had their second son, Cain, and nearing two years after that, they had Abel. Michael was six when his third brother, Elijah, was born. Joel was born in November two years later, and Gabriel and Victor (the pair’s only twins) were born in March the following year. Their eighth and last son, Paul, was born six years later, and the couple had their first and only daughter, Cassidy Rushton, eighteen months later again. When Alla left, saying she could no longer bear it, Simon became ill a few months later. While heartbroken, he fought through the first two strokes, but when Cassidy Rushton was only two years old, Simon died. Simon’s last breaths were spoken to his oldest three sons, whom he told to look after their younger siblings. In Simon’s eyes, it was only fair that his youngest six had the same happy upbringing Michael, Cain and Abel had enjoyed. Having difficulty finding work, the brothers drew the conclusion that the best way to ensure their father’s dying wish was to separate the children. Cain stayed with the two youngest in the family home in Illinois, while Michael took Elijah and Joel to Arizona to find work. The money their father had left them was plentiful, but when the living costs of nine people were taken into consideration, it was barely enough for half a decade of poor living. Abel took Gabriel and Victor to Wyoming. Roleplay History The family is yet to be roleplayed in present time, though they have been shown briefly in glimpses of the future. The first member to be referenced to was Cassidy. She was shown in the future as the college girlfriend of Alex Gray. Several of her brothers were shown or mentioned after she and Alex broke up. Family members *Simon Rushton (Deceased) *Alla Makarov (Left) *Michael Rushton *Cain Rushton *Abel Rushton *Elijah Rushton *Joel Rushton *Gabriel Rushton *Victor Rushton *Paul Rushton *Cassidy Rushton 'Michael Rushton' Michael is now the head of the family, and despite having recently reached his early twenties, he appears much older than he really is. He is 20 years old. Michael has the abilities of Acceleration and Threat Redirection, and he will in future manifest Personal Productivity. He is tall, with a slim build, with thick dark hair that contrasts with his pale skin and dark eyes. He often looks tired and exhausted. He works full time as a lawyer for a bank in Phoenix, Arizona, where he currently lives with Elijah and Joel Rushton, following his father's wishes. Michael is a nice man, and he's very gentle and forgiving. One of his best qualities is his loyalty. [[Cain Rushton |'Cain Rushton']] Cain is the second eldest in the family, and has just turned 18 years old. He has the abilities of Sparking, Corruption and one unmanifested. Cain is average in height, with a thick build and the same dark hair as most of his family. He too has the very pale skin and light eyes. Cain does not work and instead lives off child benefits. However, Michael believes he is a manager at a architectural firm in Illinois, where he lives with his two youngest siblings, Paul and Cassidy. Cain is a good liar, and he gets jealous easily, and he has the potential to be a good person, if he could get over his childish issues. [[Abel Rushton|'Abel Rushton']] Abel is the third eldest in the family now and despite being only 16 years old, he is the legal guardian of Gabriel and Victor Rushton, his younger brothers. He is tall, once again, taller than his brother, Michael. He too has light eyes, and the characteristic pale skin tone, along with the thick dark hair. Abel's only ability currently is Digital Mind. Abel feels overwhelmed a lot of time, while trying to hold down a full time job and raising two younger siblings. He is a nice enough guy, and he cares a lot. He is very overprotective of all of his siblings, as much as they annoy him, he would stop at nothing to help them. [[Elijah Rushton|'Elijah Rushton']] Elijah is the fourth brother, but he is only 14. Elijah currently lives with Michael and his younger brother, Joel. Elijah has lighter hair than most of his family, although he still has brown hair. His eyes are darker than most, and he is still shares the skin tone. He has not manifested yet. He is a kind boy, and has big dreams, of doing everything there is to do and so much more. Not far from now, Elijah will reveal to Michael that he is homosexual. [[Joel Rushton|'Joel Rushton']] Joel is the fifth son of Simon and Alla, and is currently 12 years old. He lives with his oldest brother, Michael, and Elijah in Phoenix, Arizona. He has the same characteristics as most of his family - dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes. He will be well built when he stops growing, and very tall. Joel is yet to manifest his first ability. Joel enjoys socialising, and spending time with people generally. He finds giving in difficult, and will never let a point go, whether important or not. He is good at controlling those around him. [[Gabriel Rushton|'Gabriel Rushton']] Gabriel is the sixth son, and the older twin brother to Victor. Gabriel and Victor have just turned 11 years old. His legal guardian is Abel, and the three currently live in Wyoming. Gabriel has thick dark hair, and the same dark eyes. However, he is shorter than most of the family, as he is still growing, but shares the same skin tone. He is not identical to his twin, at all, although the pair share similar traits. Gabriel's only manifested ability is Reality Manipulation. He is a very light-hearted and free-willed young boy - he enjoys playing tricks and playing pranks on people, and he values a sense of humour above all else. Gabriel uses his humour as a defence mechanism, to protect himself against being truly vulnerable towards others. [[Victor Rushton|'Victor Rushton']] Victor is the seventh brother, and third youngest out of the nine children. Victor and Gabriel have both just turned 11 years old. His older twin brother is Gabriel, and the two live with Abel in Cheyenne, Wyoming. While not identical to his twin, Victor has similar hair and eye colour. The pair also share their average height and slim builds. Victor has only manifested Time And Space Manipulation to date. Both are only eleven years old, and Victor is the more passive twin. He will agree with his twin on anything, although Gabriel is careful not to abuse this power. [[Paul Rushton|'Paul Rushton']] Paul is the youngest brother in the family, and he has recently turned 5 years old. He currently lives in the family home in Illinois, with Cain and his only sister, Cassidy. Paul, like Elijah, has lighter brown hair than most of the family, and he also has bright blue eyes. Paul has not manifested yet, but his first ability will be Bone Spike Protrusion, and right now, Paul is a well-mannered young boy with a strong sense of right and wrong. [[Cassidy Rushton|'Cassidy Rushton']] Cassidy is the youngest sibling, and also the only daughter of Alla Makarov and Simon Rushton. She is only 3 years old, and currently lives with her older brothers Cain and Paul in their family home near Chicago, Illinois. She has only manifested the ability of Familial Regeneration so far, but will also manifest Wing Production and Image Projection in the future. While she has little personality now as she is only very young, she is a lovely child, and has spent most of her first two years giggling and smiling. Category:Family